Flickered love
by 1ItachiUchihagurl
Summary: Short stories (sometimes long sometimes short) for my favorite pairings Shisui x Sakura (mostly) , Ino x Shisui, Hinta x naruto, shika x tem, Tenten x Neji and etc..(expect failed humor at times and possible rating change) I DONT OWN NARUTO OR THEIR CHARACTERS
1. Shisui x Sakura- track love

Disclaimer: naruto would be different if I owned it so

* * *

"You know I have you at an disadvantage, Sa-ku-ra"

Sakura was eager, no, she was determined to beat Shisui in the 400 meter dash . He was the fastest person on the track and field team , he is so fast that he was giving the title ,*'Shunshin no Shisui'*, which also added to her deep nervousness. Sakura knew for a fact that she had has an slim-to-nothing chance of beating him, but she had to least try and beat him. Besides it's not like she wasn't fast herself, she practically had work her butt off to make it as second best on the team.

"Tsk, don't be cocky because you never know"

"Never know _**what**_?"he retorted, while inching close in her personal bubble "Do you know something **I** don't"

"You never know when someone might just beat you"

Sakura at this point was flustered and pissed off, he was mocking her and she didn't like it. Sakura felt her inner fuse ignite, if she didn't have to beat him before she had to do it now. Sakura gave Shisui a determined look and walk to the starting line. She bent over and began her stretches, when she felt his presents next to her. So,when she glanced over at him, he noticed he was smirking and he had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"If you're so sure in your abilities, care to make a wager"[insert cocky smirk here]

"Fine, what's the bet" she spat.

"If you win I will do what ever you say for two whole weeks.."

"I'm liking this bet already"

"Slow down Sakura, you haven't even heard my side yet!" He laughed.

"Alright, alright"

"if I win you have to..." Shisui took a short pause an look at Sakura longingly. Shisui has always had a thing for Sakura, but she was always oblivious to his advances. So, naturally he saw this as an chance to get to her.

"Shisui spi-"

"To go out with me, on a date" he cut her off.

Sakura was frozen in place, never in a million years did she think, that Shisui would want to go out with her. The reason for such an assumption because (1) he was one the most popular guys in school, (2) there where girls that Sakura thought were way prettier than her and (3) he's an Uchiha and everyone knew for fact they were blessed with the best genes (besides the Hyūga's). After closely evaluating the situation she came the to a conclusion: he must be joking, there is noway he would ever actually want to be with me, she thought.

"Sakura do you accept the bet or not"

"Y-yes"

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!"

With that left said Shisui and Sakura did the countdown and at '1' the both took off. The first half of the race Sakura was in the lead, leaving Shisui in the dust. But, just when she was feeling comfortable he shot past her effortlessly, Sakura of course felt her fuse once again ignite. She also felt a ting of nervousness.

'If he wins I will have to go on an date with him! Wait, he must been joking when he said, and there is NO WAY IN HELL IM I GOING TO LET HIM MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! CHA!' she thought.

_**'You are the biggest idiot in the world! LOSE! LOSE! LOSE! Or else I'm never talking to you again! Her inner screamed**_.

Sakura ignore her inner bitching and kept running,as she was running she could practically feel lactic acid building up in her legs. She could also feel the thin layer of perspiration on her face, as she hastily ran up behind him.

They were both coming to the finish line.

Both very determined to win.

Sakura shot past Shisui once again, to only find her efforts futile, because he past her again and crossed the finish line.

'**_YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YOU WILL FINALLY GET AN BOYFRIEND! WE WON'T DIE ALONE!' Inner cheered._**

Shisui gave her award winning smile. "Hey, Sakura" he panted.

"I know a bet is a bet! So why don't you tell me what you really want?"

"Wha- Sakura I already told you what I want"

"Yes, and I've come to the conclusion that when you said that you were joking, so tell me what you really want"

For a moment the Uchiha stood there feeling astonished, she thought he was joking. Don't get him wrong Shisui love to play around and do a little (a lot ) of teasing, but there are times where he has been serious. So, unfortunately for Sakura he was being completely serious.

**_Sakura, your an idiot._**

He sighed, while getting on one kneel "I SHISUI UCHIHA!, here by ask,_** you**_, SAKURA HARUNO, on a **_DATE_**!"

**_Say 'Yes', already!_**

"What are you doing-"

"Asking you out and it's not like you say no because you agreed to do whatever I ask of you" he smiled "so in other words you can't necessarily say 'no', and I wouldn't joke about going a date with someone as pretty as you"

_**He does have a point, well except the pretty part.**_

_Go. Away. Already._

_**NEVER!**_

"F-fine" [You may place her blushing face here]

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Wha-"

"To seal the deal, so see you later Sa-ku-ra"

With that currently said, Shisui left a very stunned Sakura on the track and field 'finish-line' area.

_I think maybe I was wrong._

**_You think?!_**

* * *

**_J also for those who are involved in the sport track and field, I'm sorry I don't know much about it because I was on the team for a weak. _**

***shisui of the body ****_flicker* that for earlier so what guys for the first chapter. I let me you thought, feeling, ideas questions._**

**_I'm open to criticism_**

**_also if there a certain paring you want see let me know._**


	2. Neji x TenTen- pre-movie fun

"T-TenTent ***pants***...ahh, I can't take it anymore!"

"Don't worry ***pants***... we're so close..."

"I ***pants*** can't ***pants***...take it anymore*pants*..."

"Yes you ***pants*** can..."

"Ahhhhh!"

***pants***

***pants***

***pants***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We made it to the movie theater ON TIME!"

"Ten I don't see why we had to run because now we have 15 min. to spare" Neji scowled.

TenTen giggle at her boyfriend Irritation, oh how she loves making him mad because he always made the cutest pouts at her. Her and Neji have been together for two whole years and still is very much in love with each other.

"Neji-kun we had to come early because one) we have our pick on seats and two) *_smirk_* we have 15 min. too ourselves and just think of **_all_** the things we could do.

"Hn" *_blushes_*

With that said she dragged Neji into the theater for pre-movie fun.


End file.
